Hogwarts: A Headache
by Little Moffat
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons crossed with Wholock at Hogwarts. They go to school and crazy stuff happens


**I don't really like author's notes so I'm going to try and make this quick. **

**This particular piece is going to be rather difficult with about 7 different fandoms under one roof...if you have problems with houses PM me and give me a good argument then I'll consider changing it.**

**They are all first years**

* * *

Henry, called Hiccup by his friends, Haddock was nervous, and he had a right to be. It was the first day of school, but this was not a regular school – this was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was walking aimlessly on a platform, that when asking around for it was told it wasn't real. Luckily, he had run into a tall person with an owl who had directed him exactly where he needed to be before the train at Platform 9 ¾ took off for the year. Henry thought the name was Timothy, but the guy said to call him Toothless. He thought that was an odd name. Now here Henry was on a crowded platform staring at people in robes rushing around in a confusing blur of long billowing colors and trunks on carts.

"Anna!" A curly haired red head girl pushed past him greeting another girl further down the track.

Two figures stood elegantly on Platform 9 ¾ – [almost] white hair glistening in the morning sun and robes dancing in the steam from the engine of the train; dark fabric contrasting deathly with their pale skin. They seemed to be in their own little bubble of ethereal calm compared to the chaos of the crowds surrounding them. Their glass orb was shattered as three brunet boys crashed into their space, but as soon as they realized who they had run into, they froze like statues.

"Frost, Miss Frost." The oldest of the three boys said motioning for his brothers to bow to show their respect, they then grabbed their odd shaped ball and ran to say hello to the girl called Anna.

The Frost twins made their way on to the already crowded train, but the crowds were no problem. The crowd parted like the Red Sea to let the dangerous duo pass. Elsa chose the car and Jack followed her in and made quick work of getting comfortable. "Jack, don't slouch. You know how much mummy hates it when you do that," Elsa nagged. She sat primly in her appointed seat, but when the train started to move she began to slouch a little bit relieved to finally be away from the oppressive Manor home and strict rules. The banter that she was expecting to come was cut short at the arrival of two family friends – the Holmes brothers. Mycroft, being three years older than Sherlock, and there for by default in charge for Sherlock's well being while he is away from home. This care, though, was unwelcomed by the younger brother.

"Father wants you to stay here with the Frosts. Do be nice, Sherlock." Mycroft said, frustrated. He then deposited his brother in a seat, gave the twins a tight a smile, and left to socialize with his own year and house.

"Sherlock! Pleasure to see you again," Elsa said conversationally, picking out a book from her bag. "We missed you at the last dinner."

"Yeah, you left me there with my sister and your brother, but they're no fun," Jack whined from the window seat.

"Hm? Yes, how unfortunate for you." Sherlock said absent mindedly as he kept his eyes fixed out the window. The door was opened again and their stood a primly dressed girl with dark black hair kept in a tight bun.

"Elsa, Frost, Sherlock. Mind if I take a seat?"

"Speaking of another who missed the dinner – Vastra. Where were you?"

Elsa shooed her brother to sit next to Sherlock to make room for her friend.

"Lost in a book and hidden in the Manor. The house elves couldn't find me so I didn't have to go," Vastra smiled as she settled into her seat. Sherlock ignored the continued conversation and did not move to start one with Jack. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on the hallway to see what he could learn about the people passing by. There was a small boy in a cream jumper that caught his attention for more than a millisecond. He wasn't sure what it was about that boy that made him stand out more than any other dull person to pass their car, but he seemed interesting enough.

The boy passed down the suffocating passageway in hopes of finding an empty car to hide away in until the train stopped at the Hogsmead station. The closest he came to empty was almost full of other kids his age that looked just as frightened as he felt, but – unlike the others – he refused to let the world see.

"Excuse me, do you guys mind if I join your car? The others seem to be all full." The three other kids looked at each other with wide eyes, confirming his thoughts. None of them knew each other and were too scared to introduce themselves. "Thank you, I suppose. I'm John; John Watson," he introduced himself.

He took an open seat next to a small boy with brown hair, across from the two other girls in the car. It seemed that he was not going to be the last addition when the door opened once more.

"Hi, Rose Tyler. Can I take an open seat? Everywhere else is full or are for upper years," said the blond girl at the door. She leaned easily on the door and seemed to be very comfortable with herself. For the benefit of everyone John replied that she could. "So who are you all? And if you are going to say something magical best to save it until I actually know what you are talking about. Muggle born," she smiled, waving as a gesture to herself.

The entire car seemed to relax with the last two words.

"Henry Haddock, call me Hiccup. Muggle born." The small boy next to John spoke – surprising him. The voice didn't seem to match the body as it seemed stronger than what his thin figure would suggest.

"John Watson, also Muggle born. I'll save you the magic talk I don't get either." Everyone chuckled.

"Jenny Flint, Muggle born. Thought it was just for fairy tales, before my 11th Birthday." The entire group nodded and commented their thoughts of affirmation

"Uh, Molly Hooper, Muggle born," the last girl spoke out. Her voice matched her small frame perfectly.

"Well, since we are all Muggle born," Rose said, lowering her voice. "Did you guys see that movie? The one with Tom Hiddleston? Awesome right?"

The group warmed up to each other very quickly after talking about muggle things and transitioned to more confusing things like the money system and whatever Quittich was. It wasn't until much later when the sweet trolley arrived and they realized how hungry and thirsty they all were.

A yelp came from down the hall, "Wait!" A curly red head ran to the trolley. "Thank you. I wasn't there when you stopped by my car. I'll have a chocolate frog and a box of Berty Bott's Beans." The older woman handed over the items and took the money.

The girl walked back down the hallway and entered a car that seemed bursting at the seams with laughter. "Yes, yes very funny." Was the last the group heard from her before she reentered her compartment.

"So? What house do you think you'll be in?" Merida, the curly red head, asked as she settled onto the seat with her friend Anna, "I'm thinking Gryffindor for myself, I mean – could you picture me in Slytherin? I would look like a walking ad for Christmas!" Everyone laughed at her joke about the house and clashing colors.

"I will probably be in Hufflepuff. I'm not brave, smart, or evil," Anna commented from where she sat leaning against the window. "Anyway, my parents said it wouldn't matter to them. All houses have their good and bad traits." The strawberry blonde's comment sobered the conversation.

The triplets on the other side of the compartment just looked at each other.

"I mean, we will probably be in the same house – don't you think?" The middle triplet, David, looked at his brothers for their thoughts on the matter. Although the Smith triplets didn't look much like each other, the family resemblance was there.

"Well, you never know," Matt, the youngest triplet chimed in. "We could very possibly be put into three different houses."

"We are pure bloods. We will probably be put into Slytherin." The eldest triplet, Christopher, spoke, seeming to end the conversation. But the five friends had learned to work around his ending statements.

"Actually," Merida spoke up. "It is based on your characteristics and values, and I wouldn't put you guys in the same house. How terrible would that be? Having to live with your brothers?" Merida joked and everyone laughed out of necessity.

"Oi! We live with each other already and we haven't killed each other yet," David joked, preparing for a verbal spar but it was cut off with Chris storming out of the car, leaving the group stunned by his actions.

He continued down the hall passing a car that had several loud explosions emanating from the enclosing walls. Chris risked a glance inside the glass to see one boy huddled in the corner while the rest of the four played exploding snap. That poor cowering boy, Philip Anderson, was not a fan a the game at work the loud noises never really suited him.

"Will you guys knock it off!" The small figured yelled from where he sat with his hands over his ears, "I already told you I don't like this game!" SNAP "Flynn!"

"Whaat? We are just having some fun on the way to school." The burnet with the tell tale features that he was going to be attractive, and Flynn knew it.

"Oh, is little Anderson scared?" Pascal grew a pair of mouse ears and altered his features, "Sc-scared of loud noises?"

"Woah, metamorph guy, keep your features on!" Sven called as he scrunched up his features in dislike. The boy changed back to his regular blond hair slightly pinched features.

"Sven, if he wants to change let him, at least _he _can make himself look better, you are stuck as you are." The sly comment from the last boy in the compartment earned the most laughs.

"Toothless, you get funnier everyday!" Everyone, but Anderson, was rolling around on their seats.

There was a knock at the door and a girl slid it open without invitation.

"Hate to ruin the party, boys, but would you mind keeping it down? I can hear you two cars over." This girl had crazy curly that haloed her head and a smile that could kill, and at 11 too.

"Sure thing, miss-" Flynn started.

"River." She said flatly looking over him them turning to leave.

"Wait!" She stopped at his asking, "River, what?" She smirked.

"River Song." She winked and left. She entered a carriage to cars down the hall, "Well that noise is taken care of."

"It is a wonder how you knew you could do that." A calm voice comments from the window seat.

"Moriarty, I think we were both sure of what I could do." She repeated her wink as she took her seat next to the only other girl in the room, Irene was it?

"Right, so, that runt though, cowering in the corner?" The black haired boy with cruel eyes glanced at her before returning his attention to the passing country side.

"Yes, exactly like you said." River chuckled as she got comfortable, "you seem to have a knack for knowing people's greatest fears. How is that, Patrick?"

"Practice." The boy called Patrick smirked, but didn't move his attention, "and please call me Pitch." The third boy snorted.

"Pitch is no better a name than Patrick, you are better off with the latter."

"Oh, please you are one to talk, _Hans_, honestly," Pitch lashed out.

The door opened dragging everyone's attention to the girl with long golden blond hair at the door.

"I am so so sorry this is the wrong car." She quickly closed the door and left.

It had been the next one she was aiming for, it was that car that held the people she had met while waiting for the train to take off.

"That was _the _most awkward thing! I just walked into a snake den! Kristof, I could have used you to protect me, because if looks could kill I would have been dead!" Rapunzel sat down next to the blond and grabbed his arm in mock desperation.

"Yeah, like he would have been much help! I could have saved you though." The only other boy in the car puffed out his chest like a super hero.

"Ha, Olaf, they probably would have eaten you for lunch!" Rapunzel let go of Kristof and looked earnestly at Olaf, "They were scary!"

"Pure bloods." The dark haired girl in the corner muttered, "they all think that they are better than everyone else! Honestly."

"Martha there is no need to be rude towards them," The last occupant of the carriage spoke, Donna was her name, "any way it seems that we are getting close to Hogsmead. We need to change!"


End file.
